headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Zombie
"The Zombie" is the second episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Alex Grasshoff with a teleplay written by Zekial Marko and David Chase based on a story concept developed by Zekial Marko. It first aired on ABC on Friday, September 20th, 1974 at 8:00 pm. Story A mob accountent is totaling up receits when a unknown personage breaks down the door and kills a mob henchman. When other mob figures turn up dead, Kolchak realizes the killer is a reanimated Hatian who has been brought back to life in order to kill those who killed him! At the last second Kolchak just manages to stop the Zombie. As a comic relief: *Kolchak saves his himself from a beating and his life as well, when he persuades the Sposto gang boss that the Zombie grave is empty...literly betting his life that its already empty! {It is and Kolchak lives although mob hitman Friese is killed by the zombie *Kolchak has to bring along a young girl as a would be news reporter manages to send her to safety on a bus after Mob boss Sposto is killed by the zombie. *It is hinted that Captain Winwood is in the mobs pocket; at the end he is forced to retire for unstated reasons! *Gordy the Ghoul runs a lottery on the deceased birthdates! Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring With Notes & Trivia * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is included on disc one of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * Series creator Jeffrey Grant Rice is credited as Jeff Rice in this episode. * Director Alexander Grasshoff is credited as Alex Grasshoff in this episode. * Actor Scatman Crothers is credited as Scat Man Crothers in this episode. * This is the second and final episode of the series with Paul Playdon as producer. Beginning next episode, the series is produced by Cy Chermak. * This is the first appearance of Monique Marmelstein. She appears next in "They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be...". Quotes * Carl Kolchak: Popular folklore would have us believe that there exist in the underworld ruthless men who fear nothing. This story should debunk that myth. .... * Carl Kolchak: Captain Leo Winwood and I had a relationship that was long and bloody, like the Crusades, only without the chivalry. .... * Carl Kolchak: Nine a.m., August 16, the official police briefing. As foolish a game as any Gordy the Ghoul could make up. .... * Tony Vincenzo: Good morning, Carl. Did you get those extra pencils you wanted? * Carl Kolchak: Oh, yeah. * Tony Vincenzo: Listen, I read your Willie Pike story. * Carl Kolchak: Oh, well, you must have taken up speed-reading. I just typed it. * Tony Vincenzo: Oh, it's very good. Really, Carl. * Carl Kolchak: You've got it upside down. * Tony Vincenzo: Oh. * Carl Kolchak'k: What do you want of me? * 'Tony Vincenzo: I'm starving. Let's get down to Manny's and grab a cup of coffee and a piece of Danish. * Carl Kolchak: The last time that you invited me out for coffee and Danish, I ended up in Sioux Falls, Iowa, covering a hardware convention. And the time before that- * Tony Vincenzo: Well, listen. Can't a man take a co-worker to coffee without being suspect? * Carl Kolchak: Co-worker? The last time you called me a co-worker, I spent three days rewriting the obituaries because Charlie Creach was out on one of his benders! Co-worker? I had no co-worker! I was the co-worker! See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1974 television episodes Category:Alexander Grasshoff Category:Zekial Marko Category:Paul Playdon Category:Darren McGavin Category:Simon Oakland Category:Charles Aidman Category:Joseph Sirola Category:Val Bisoglio Category:J. Pat O'Malley Category:John Fiedler Category:Antonio Fargas Category:Scatman Crothers Category:Paulene Myers Category:Earl Faison Category:Carol Ann Susi Category:Ben Frommer Category:Roland Bob Harris Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified